thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Russell
Grace Russell is the only daughter of Cassie Nightingale and the second-born daughter of Jake Russell. Grace shares her mother's gifts of insight and intuition. She is portrayed by Bailee Madison in the Good Witch TV series. Biography Grace Doris Russell was born on October 15, 2000, to Cassie Nightingale and Jake Russell in Middleton, USA. Grace was born almost a year after the couple was officially married. She is the paternal half-sister of Brandon and Lori, as well as the step-Granddaughter of George O'Hanrahan. She was named after Doris, Cassie's foster mother whom shaped and taught Cassie how to be a strong woman. As a baby, Grace would become restless when she was still and preferred moving forward. She also slept terribly as a baby, often waking up in the middle of the night or early in the morning. As a result of her parents' hectic work schedules, Grace's older half-sister, Lori, would often look after her. As a newborn, Grace displayed a unique gift of being able to spin the figurines on the mobile that hung above her crib, something that Jake called, "magical". After Cassie resigned from Mayor of Middleton, things seemingly calmed down for the family. Grace grew up in Grey House and attended local Middleton schools her whole life. She was very close to her mother, and Cassie taught her about the various herbs and how to identify them from their scent. Grace also had a unique relationship with her father, being his youngest and final child. From a young age, Grace displayed a gift of intuition and insight and seemingly took after her mother in her gifts. At an unknown point in her childhood, Jake was killed in the line of duty which rattled her and her family. After his death, Grace and Cassie lived alone in Grey House for sometime before George O'Hanrahan moved in with them. This, along with her mother's guidance, helped Grace to overcome her grief and keep a positive outlook on life. Throughout Series Good Witch TV Series |-|Season 1= A fifteen-year-old Grace lives in Grey House with her mother, Cassie Nightingale. She is an honor student and shares her mother's gifts of insight. She also has her learners permit and is trying to learn how to drive, however, it isn't a major plot for her. Her best friend is Anthony, and they talk about everything, including her family. She also befriends her new neighbor, Nick Radford, and they begin to grow closer before he betrays her and gets her in trouble with the principal. She also learns how to control her gift and learns more about how it affects her and others, dealing with the fact that she couldn't save her father from dying. |-|Season 2= A now sixteen-year-old Grace struggles with her identity as a witch and learning how to accept comments from outside influences. She attempts to learn how to drive via her mother and brother, however, they both are unable to teach her. After communicating with Nick, Grace asks Sam Radford to teach her how to drive, and later gains her driver's license because of him. She also begins working as his intern at his office. She is taking AP Biology, Chemistry, and Physics at her school. As most underclassman would not normally be allowed to take three AP science classes, it is likely she had to get special permission to enroll in all three classes at the same time. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= Grace is a senior and is getting ready to graduate from high school. Good Witch Movie Series |-|The Good Witch's Family = After Jake and Cassie finally had a moment of silence alone, while Lori's sweet sixteen part happened downstairs, Jake admitted to her that he was ready to start a family. Relieved to hear him say that, an elated Cassie reveals that she is pregnant. The couple then kissed passionately, excited for their future together. |-|The Good Witch's Charm = Cassie has given birth to her child, a daughter, whom she and Jake named Grace Doris Russell. They are in the midst of trying to train her to sleep at nights and be regulated. The movie opened with Grace crying in her crib and Jake going to check on her. While originally alarmed when he found the crib empty, he and Lori located Grace with her mother, downstairs in the kitchen. Jake expressed that it was impossible for Cassie to be downstairs already, but Cassie gazed at her daughter's face and told her husband that Grace's face made her believe anything is possible. An exhausted Cassandra is later seen to be struggling with balancing her mayoral duties, being a wife, a shop owner, and a mother to her newborn daughter. Grace's birth seems to have caused a shift int he family dynamics, with Lori being forced to step up and take care of Grace while their parents are at work. While out on a walk, Cassie pauses to speak with a new reporter in town but leaves the conversation with a statement that Grace gets restless when she's not moving forward. Grace's middle name was later stated to be Doris, after Cassie's foster mother, Doris, who had shaped Cassie into a strong-willed and grateful woman. At the end of the film, Cassie and Jake lay Grace to sleep in her crib, when the birded mobile above the crib began to spin. Jake commented that it is magical, to which Cassie replied, "like mother, like daughter". |-|The Good Witch's Wonder = Personality Grace is incredibly kind and good-natured, with a natural sense of helping others. She is often going out of her way to help others and is very intelligent. Physical Appearance She is a pretty young girl with an oval face and almond-shaped brown eyes. Grace has a slim, petite build, and wears casual yet fashionable clothing. She prefers to wear neutral tones, often wearing greys and lavenders. In the later seasons, her clothing colors change to earthly tones and she pairs her clothes with a number of simple accessories. In Season 1 and 2, Grace's hair was shoulder-length and a dark chestnut brown color with a natural wave built into it. She mostly wore her hair down with minimal or nude makeup. In seasons 3 and 4, she wears matte lipstick instead of gloss and begins painting her nails. She also grows out her hair and dyes it to a brown to blonde ombre. Notes and Trivia * In How to Make a Middleton Quilt, her birthday is listed as October 15th. * Her gifts are being able to sense things before they happen and enhanced intuition. * Like her mother, she has extensive knowledge of herbs and is able to identify herbs by their scent alone. * Although not related by blood, she still calls George 'grandpa'. * Grace's strong suit in school seems to be science, as she was taking three AP science classes in her Sophmore year. Gallery Film Series GWC_Grace-Cassie.jpg|''Good Witch's Charm'' GWC_Grace-Cassie2.jpg GWC_Grace-Cassie3.jpg GWW_Grace-Cassie-Jake.jpg|''Good Witch's Wonder'' TV Series Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters